


Faded

by itsSarahlol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don'tFuckWithTeddy, Harry Potter is Skull (Reborn), Kind Petunia, M/M, My bb death is trying the best they can, Neglectful Evans, Oblivious Lily, Slight bashing, sheep wizarding world, skull dont play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsSarahlol/pseuds/itsSarahlol
Summary: Ha-Skull had gone through a lot of things in his life to make sure everything falls into place exactly how he envisions it, however with Wizards knocking on his Metaphorical door threatening to ruin the facade he created, he takes the matter into his own hands and resolves it. Oh, and all the good stuff in between.Drabble-fic with intermingling chapters lol





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Faded
> 
> Chapter-1
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> *Actions*
> 
> Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

It was really too easy to trick everyone.

*Squish*

To let everyone else handle everything.

"Ahhh please! Someone help me!"

And they called me 'lackey.'

"I'm sorry! Please it hurts you-you m-monster!"

The 'stupid one.'

"Oh monster am I?"

It was.. amusing for a time.

"It wasn't just me! It wouldn't have came to that if you hadn't been such a-such a freak!"

But I've grown tired of such foolish games.

"If not you then who~"

And it's time for me to leave.

"The entire wizarding world is against you now, and we won't rest until you die!"

The wizards have grown too confident, it's time to...knock them down.

"Is that so~ well I'm sorry dear 'Mione but your usefulness has expired."

It's time they learned their place.

"No! Please, I still have things to say! T-Things you n-need to hear!"

If only they knew what consequences would come of their decision.

He paused for a moment before shrugging "It's alright luv, I've got it" before kneeling in front of her kneeling form and grasping her chin in his too warm hands, making her look into his eyes. He quickly whispered "Don't think of all the important plans you have for me, Legilimens" Her eyes quickly clouded with sweat beading at her temple.

They should know better then to try to chain a sky turned cloud down.

"Y-You bastard."

Especially one with a child.

" Anything for you, Avada Kedarva."

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤


	2. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faded
> 
> Chapter-2
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> *Actions*
> 
> Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

The easiest place to start would be at the beginning, the Dursleys.

They were foolish, kind, but foolish, so foolish in fact that they had agreed to take on another child when they were already struggling with their own.

Petunia, dearest Petunia cared deeply for her sister, however as she was left behind with magic hating 'muggles' (as Lily would put it) she had no choice but to be mean to her sister if only to save her a beating from her, dare she call them, parents.

Though there was a place that She and Lily could be happy and spend what little time they had together, their own field of flowers along with a tree so tall and oh so thick that Lily had once said " We could run away and climb the tree, never having to come down because our tree, our home would provide us food, her beautifully red crisp apples."

And they would continue to dream, dreaming of an escape that would finally let them be free from the empty and cold home and be free to feel and do as they pleased.

Lily had promised every summer that she came home since the very first morning she left for her train ( Theonethattakesherawayandleavesthemalonealonealone) that she would learn magic to help them escape. 

However it was not meant to be, for her sweet Lily-Flower, had fallen in love and Petunias' world had crumbled around her. She should have known that once Lilian had found the love the Petunia craved, she would be left alone and have to fight this battle alone.

And she would continue to fight, she would because as lonely and hurt by her sisters betrayal as she is she loves her. She loves Lilian with all of her heart and if making her sister happy means being alone in this cold, cold house with equally as cold parents then all her hurt is worth it.

And that is what makes her so kind, so very, very kind, but foolish all the same.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing i should probably add lol, this is most likely gonna be a drabble fic and i update quite sporadically just letting y'all know. Oh and the first 2-3 chapters are going to be Vernons and Petunias backround so you understand why they act the way they do lol ^^
> 
> Read and Review and tell me whatcha think lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faded
> 
> Chapter-3
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> *Actions*
> 
> Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

Chapter 3

Skull sneered at the corpse before sucking his teeth. He sighed and called to his oldest and dearest companion.

"Death, dear"

A sigh came from behind him as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"How many times must I ask you to use my proper name."

Skull let out a chuckle, disentangling himself from Deaths embrace and turned around to face said person.

"Only as many years as you 'live'."

"Tch" Death turned with a pout before wiping their face clean of emotion, bowing before their Master.

"How may I service you tonight Master?" Death asked with a slight smirk before coming back up from their bow.

Skull raised his eyebrows before glancing to the still cooling body and outright laughed when he seen Deaths eye twitch.

"I needed your help with something." Skull admitted with a slight shrug.

Death glanced at the body and then back to Skull.

"Darling...you do realize I am not your clean up crew."

Skull rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers, making the body shake and shrivel until it was entirely gone.

With a satisfied gleam in his eyes he turned back to Death.

"I was actually going to ask if you had known what was happening and why they found me." His voice growing more and more cold as he continued on.

Skull phrased it like a question but Death knew without a doubt that their Master knew exactly what was going on from the moment they had been called.

A giggle was heard from behind Death as Death themselves turned a light shade of pink.

"Ah, that would be my fault papa."

With a slight groan Skull reached behind Death and bought out his grinning Godson.

"Hi papa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so teddy bear arrives, woohoo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall ^^ i hope yall enjoy this new chapter and have a great new year!

Chapter 4

 

Skull sighed before gesturing Death to take them someplace else. 

"I think a change of scenery would do us good, after all we do have a young and impressionable mind here among us." Skull said, teasing Teddy with a grin, watching as his godson groaned in embarrassment.

Deaths coldcoldcold magic swirled around them before bringing them to their dimension with a wave of their hand. They then led their Master and their masters baby boy down into their study.

'I didnt think Teddy would be here... My play place' Skull thought with a dark chuckle.

A giggle rang through the room in response to his chuckle 

"Papa, when am I going to be aloud to play?" Teddy whined with a pout. It would have been a cute look if there wasn't a dark gleam in his godsons eyes making his golden eyes glow with dark intent.

Skull glanced at Death before raising his eyebrow in question. He then picked Teddy up before sitting down on an armchair that weirdly had a duvet on it. Ignoring the weird placement of the duvet he turned his attentions back onto Death.

"Do we have anymore.. Toys to play with?"

"Not at the moment Master."

"And don't think I forgot where you were supposed to be today Teddy-bear." Skull said his eyebrows furrowed. 

The sight of his godfathers displeasure would have had him running for the hills, if it weren't for the smirk playing on his lips.

"Auntie Lu-lu said that you were gonna play with trash today and if I called Mort in time we could watch!"

Teddy spoke quickly, barely able to catch his breath as he made grabby hands towards Skulls chest.

Skull huffed as Teddy sat down roughly on his lap making Skull give Teddy a playful glare as Teddy giggled, playing with his godfathers orangish-purplish fire.

Death looked away from them with a smile before a grimace overtook their face making them look something fierce.

Skull turned his head quickly to face Death as he felt their magick go dark with annoyance. 

He raised his eyebrow as Death made a pouty face. When Death noticed they had their master attention, their face morphed into a more serious expression making Skull give Death his complete attention.

"Checkerface is starting his search early this time around, amd he is not happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatd yall think?  
> What is Checkerfaces problem?  
> Why was Skulls flames weird?  
> And why is teddy and skull dark?  
> Lol have fun figuring it out luvs ^^
> 
> Ciao~
> 
> Lol also i know the pov is a bit wonky but i wanted to show a bit of everybody lol


	5. Up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No skull this chap :( i know I'm sad too, but enjoy^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faded  
> Chapter-5  
> "Talking"  
> Thoughts  
> *Actions*  
> Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

Faded

Chapter-5

"Talking"

Thoughts

*Actions*

Disclaimer- I dont own anything here except for my Characterizations and Plots lol

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤  
Chapter 5- Time to start

The clicking of boots echoed throughout the cellar as Checker face made his way down to his computer lab with Wonomichi simpering at his heels.

As he walked past the guards, he quicky stopped and turned around causing Wonomichi to almost run into his chest.

"Stay out here." After he said his piece he slammed the door making Wonomichi wince at the sound.

Wonomichi turned around to face the guards guarding the door.

"What's his problem?" Guard #1 asked in an affronted tone.

"Ah, Master just has alot on his mind is all." Wonomichi said with a sheepish grin.

'He's been like this ever since he got that owl(?) post.' Wonomichi internalized with a concerned glint in his eye.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Checkerface gnashed his teeth together as his hands came up to grasp his hair. As he sat down he gave his hair one final yank before bringing his hands down his face and then off of it completly leaving them in his lap.

'That complete bast-' Checkerface couldnt finish his thought as a sharp pain raced through is head. He sat there holding his head in his hands before a lilting voice entered his concious.

'What was that you were going to say about my Master?' The voice chuckled darkly.

Chekerface felt his face go slack as he panicked internally.

The voice chuckled again before saying,

'No need to panic, no-one else can hear you but me.'

"Wha-"Checkerface cleared his throat before using his inner voice

'Who is your Master?'

Maybe if he found out who his 'Master' is, he could take control of this situation and get his mind back. He may even try and get the person in his mind on his side! If he could do that the-

The temperature in the room immediatly dropped 40 degrees as the voice in his head coldly stated.

'Don't play your foolish games with me Kawahira, you may live longer than mortals but never forget that you all become mine at the end.'

Realizing that he had no sort of upper hand here, Checke-Kawahira sighed before asking the person who claimed to be death a question.

'And what is it you want from me?'

The voice took an amused edge as it stated 'I want nothing from you but my Master does'

'...and what is that exactly?' 

As soon as the constuct of thought left his mind he felt a whoosh of cold air by his ear as the voice stated with a giggle,

"Your death~"

And with that said, A dark figure thats body flashed between an old woman, little girl/boy, and a grotesque skeleton appeared before him with a scythe in hand. As the scythe swept through the air he closed his eyes and everything turned dark.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

On Kawahiras' desk, a single note was left on a piece of parchment paper saying one, five worded sentence.

Happy Death Day!

xoxo Skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep ... hope yall liked it ciao for now xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So i know that i shouldn't be starting anything new but this little plot bunny just kept wanting to come out and play so i thought y'know, why not?
> 
> Read and Review and tell me whatcha think lol


End file.
